


Imagine…Dean Teaching You How To Use A Gun

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [131]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Dean decides it’s time you learn to use a gun.





	Imagine…Dean Teaching You How To Use A Gun

“Do we have to do this?”

Dean sighed, handing you the gun and ignoring your whining.

He understood why you were a little apprehensive about it.

A lot of people didn’t like guns.

But you’d been attacked and almost killed by a damn vampire.

You’d been staying with the brothers for a few months now, and while Sam had trained you a little in hand to hand combat, Dean thought it was about time you learned how to fire a gun.

“Yes, y/n. Guns might not kill every monster, but shooting one through the chest, or even the head, is enough to buy you some extra time. You need to learn this. Now, hurry up and come with me!”

You groaned as you watched him set up the cans and bottles on a wooden stand, eyes slowly drifting to his perfect form.

He really was hot. 

Thick legs, nice and crooked.

The jacket that seemed to hug his figure, his arms beneath it slightly bulging, his back nice and firm.

And damn his hair. 

You wanted to grip his hair while he ate you out, see his face in between your legs, buried inside you.

You shook your head, thinking it unwise to be attracted to the man who’d saved you. 

The man you’d be hunting with for god knows how long.

You weren’t a hunter. 

You knew nothing about this world.

But what you did have was common sense.

And anyone with a brain knew it’d be just that little bit easier if you stayed away from relationships.

Give the monsters one less thing to hold over you.

“You done staring? Cos, a picture lasts longer, y/n”.

You scowled at him, rolling your eyes.

Of course he knew about your attraction to him.

Hell, you knew of his.

But you both simply flirted a little, and left it there.

No need to fall head over heels for this fucker, when you knew it’d end in tears.

“Whatever, Winchester. You’re not even that hot”.

He scoffed at how unconvincing you sounded, raising an eyebrow, before he got closer to you, his chest sticking to yours, arms gripping your waist, as he whispered into your ear.

“Really? Cos if I didn’t know any better, I’d say your heart’s pounding right now. Probably imagining me on top of you, my lips on yours, fingers caressing your skin. You imagine how I’d feel inside you? Moving, filling you up and stretching you around my dick. God, you’d feel so good. And when we cum, sweetheart. God, I’d make sure you cum harder than ever before”.

You let out a shuddering breath, feeling his hardening cock against your stomach, so close to grabbing the little shit and fucking him right there in the clearing behind the bunker.

But then his heat left you, moving away, just so he could see you flushed and bothered, all cos of him.

Opening your eyes, you saw his smirk, the arrogant glint in his eyes.

“Asshole”.

“Hey, sweetheart. Not my fault you’re falling for me”.

You snatched the gun from him, shoving him away, before taking aim.

“Whatever. Let’s just get this shit done with”.

“How…what…where did you learn that?”

You shrugged, not sure how you managed to shoot every bottle and can head on, first time around.

Dean was staring, mouth hanging open at the fact that you’d managed to shoot with such precision and accuracy.

“Are you-are you sure this is the first time you’re shooting a gun?”

You could hear the insecurity in his voice, not wanting to accept the fact that you’d managed to get the hang of this on your first day, whereas it’d taken him a good few months to properly handle a gun, and years to be able to have the kind of skill you did.

“Yep. Never even touched a gun before this. Guess it just comes naturally to some people”.

You threw the gun back to him, Dean stumbling to catch it as he snapped out of his daze, watching you saunter back to the bunker.

“WHERE ARE YOU GOING? I DIDN’T SAY WE’RE DONE YET!” he yelled, hoping that it’d all just been luck and the next time you had a go, your aim would be terrible. Because there was no way a newbie could be a better shot than him.

Right?

You turned around, walking backwards and smiling at him, before answering.

“I’VE GOT A DATE WITH A DILDO! IF YOU’RE NOT GONNA SATISFY ME AFTER GETTING ME ALL WORKED UP, GUESS SOMETHING ELSE’S GONNA HAVE TO DO. UNLESS…”

You left your sentence unfinished, smirking as you turned around and made your way to your room, only to hear the loud, heavy thuds of Dean running through the bunker and finding you sat on your bed, waiting for him.

He panted as you stared at him with an amused look, trying, yet failing to catch his breath.

“I-lemme just-gimme a minute”.

You giggled at him, wondering how a man could go from the sexiest thing alive, to the biggest dork ever.

“Moron. Guess I’ll get started while you catch your breath? Feel free to join whenever”.

Of course, it didn’t take long for Dean to be on top of you, doing everything he’d described, giving you more pleasure than any other man had given you.

Safe to say, the dildo didn’t get its chance to play.

And it most likely wouldn’t for a long time.

Guess some rules are meant to be broken.


End file.
